


Day 31: Breeding

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [31]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Lio Fotia, Breeding, Creampie, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Lio gets bred.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Day 31: Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @katkaotic87 for the suggestion! Happy Halloween!

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3jDpNs)   


**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a journey, but we made it! Stay thirsty, my friends.


End file.
